


Petting the Kitty's Kitty

by Arc_rotica



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_rotica/pseuds/Arc_rotica
Summary: Ask from Tumblr:Jaune fingering Blake under the table, while both their teams are studying at the library
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Petting the Kitty's Kitty

JNPR and RWBY were sitting in the third floor library getting ready for Dr. Oobleck's next test. While some were laser focused on their notes and textbooks others just lost focus, one of those being Jaune Arc. The blond had been tired he and Ruby had the test earlier today do to 'leader classes'. In his boredom Jaune's eyes wondered to his right and he was met with the sight of his, secret, girlfriend Blake Belladonna, to Jaune she was perfect cute face, sexy body especially her butt, she was smart, funny though not usually intentionally. 

He drank in her beautiful appearance to try and refuel his batteries and it worked somewhat as when he did he saw several things, one the cat girl had undone a few of her buttons do the heat, due to those undone buttons Jaune saw she was wearing one of her lacy black bras, she only wore when she was looking to have fun lastly he noticed that she wasn't actually reading her textbook. Hiding inside that was one of her erotic books.

Jaune scooted closer to Blake, so silently that only her cat ears could hear. She turned her head to him slightly and gave him a look that was questioning, until her eyes went wide as she felt him put his hand on her thigh and start to stoke it. He moved his hand up higher till his fingers were brushing the outside of her thong covered pussy. "Baby what are you doing we'll get caught," Blake whispered 

He didn't stop though he moved his hand to her smooth belly, causing her to shiver, before he moved his fingers lower. As he lowered his hand he took 30 seconds to unhood and rub her clit with the tip of his middle finger, Blake bit her lip and buried her face in her book. Naturally after the teasing and anticipation the cat's lower mouth was soaking wet, Jaune slid his middle finger inside and twirled it around stroking and teasing her walls, all of Blake's teeth clenched down on her lower lip. He sent in his index finger to join the first this time they deliberately pressed and rubbed her canal stimulating them especially her gspots, Blake pressed her book closer to her face and her body clenched including her thighs pushing his fingers in more. Finally after some struggling he managed to slip his ring finger inside her, he did like before only this time with the extra finger more spots were stimulated and they were pressed harder and all the while his thumb was rubbing her clit. Blake came hard biting her hand drawing blood despite her aura to suppress her climactic cries.

"Huh Jaune why are you so close to Blake," Ruby said someone finally noticing the close proximity

"Oh she had a question about something and she asked me to help," he said, "Right Blake."

From behind her book the rest of the gang saw her head bobbing up and down seemingly affirming his words; however in reality she was panting after her orgasm, droplets of drool hitting the table.


End file.
